


BillDip Floof year 5 and beyond

by The_Binding



Series: The Binding [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 16,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Binding/pseuds/The_Binding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts of year 5 and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dipper, probably around 18, feeling insecure about the way he looks and feels like there’s nothing good about his “lanky” body or his “dull” face. But Bill has ways to make him change his mind

Dipper frowned at his reflection.  He was so scrawny!  He had thought he will fill out more by the time he was 18.  Like his father and gruncle Stan.  But he was still- as Bill said- all noodle-y.  At least he could be thankful that the acne had cleared up… and was replaced by a big nose- the one thing he DIDN’T want from his father’s side of the family.

 

"What are you doing?"  Came a chuckle and he saw Bill floating around the room in the reflection.  He tried not to groan.  "Not that I am not enjoying the view."  Bill grinned floating closer before touching down behind him.

 

"So WHY are you shirtless in front of the mirror?"  He hummed- gloved fingers tracing some of the marks he had left on the young man recently. "Admiring my handy work?"  He smirked.

 

Color rising to Dipper’s cheeks, and he blushed so easy!  ”No!”  He huffed, “I am just…”  He frowned at his reflection.  What was he doing?

 

Bill tilted his head as he studied him.  ”Being self deprecating.”  He finished for him.  Dipper bit his lip and looked away, blushing brighter.  With a sigh Bill forced him to look back at his reflection.  ”Whats the first thing that comes to mind when you look at yourself?”

 

"Lanky and scrawny."  He replied automatically.  Bill snorted and turned his head to look at him.

 

"Do you find me attractive?"

 

"Yes."  He didn’t even have to think about it.  Bill was ridiculously sexy to him.

 

"I am even more lanky than you.  So why is it so bad on you but okay on me?"  Dipper blinked up at him, his mouth opening and closing a few times unable to come up with an answer.  "And besides," Bill gave his arm a squeeze, "its nothing but lean muscle, you ARE strong.  So why is skinny bad?"  Dipper flushed and looked to his feet- he had no answer to any of that.

 

Bill made him look up into the mirror again.  ”What else?”

 

"Big nose."

 

That earned him a snort, “I have a nose that couldn’t probably stab someones eye out.”  And Dipper couldn’t help but but laugh in response.  ”What else?”

 

"I blush to easy."

 

"Ah one of my favorite things…"  Bill slipped his hands along his middle, giving him a little squeeze and running his hands up his sides.  He earned the blush he wanted.  "Lets me know I am doing it right."  He whispered in his ear.  "What else?"

 

"My lips-"

 

"Are full and kissable."

 

Dipper found himself floundering.  How was Bill doing that?!  ”I- I can’t grow any,”  he reached up to rub at his chin.  

 

Bill wrinkled his nose.  ”Stubble?  No thank you.  You could forget about kisses with stubble.”  He reached up and tenderly caressed Dipper’s cheek.  ”You have such perfectly smooth, soft and kissable skin.”  He leaned in and pressed an opened mouth kiss to DIpper’s jaw line.  Okay yeah- he would never complain about facial hair again.

 

"M-my eyes…"

 

"At least you have two."  That got a bright laugh and Bill grinned.  One of his hands danced along a small scar along Pine Tree’s ribs.  "what about your scars?"  

 

"Badges of honor."  Dipper shrugged.

 

Bill just shook his head with a laugh.  ”Most people hate having scars- it would be the first thing they mention- but to you they are the only positive thing you have to say about yourself.”  He wrapped his arms around Dipper’s middle and held him close, nuzzling against his neck.

 

Dipper leaned into his hold and stared at his reflection again.  Maybe he was starting to see things a little differently….


	2. Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I need a cute fluffy billdip

Dipper glanced over the edge of the journal at his sister and Bill sitting at the kitchen table giggling.  Craft day- which meant he was sure to have another piece of weird bone or magic jewelry to add to his stash.  

 

Mabel leaned toward Bill and whispered something to him.  Bill just grinned at her and got up.  ”Pine Tree I made you something!”  

 

Dipper gave him a smile.  ”What is it?”

 

Bill took his hand and slipped a bracelet over it.  It was made of hemp cord and on the front were two shinny white fangs- presumably from the giant vampire bat that had attacked them last week.  Between the fangs was a long narrow piece of wood sanded and sealed with a little carving of a pine tree.

 

"Wow Bill this is really-"  But then Bill was slipping a ring of polished bone onto his ring finger- a piece of hemp cord running from the ring to the bottom of the wood piece.  "Oh Bill I think this should go on the other hand…"

 

Bill looked up at him in confusion.  ”Why?  I thought this was how you humans showed you belong to another?”

 

Dipper’s eyes went wide and color flooded his cheeks.  ”Bill a-are you… proposing to me?”  He squeaked out- and wow his voice hadn’t done that in years.

 

Bill tilted his head to the side- not sure what exactly that meant.  But he saw Shooting Star nod lightly out of the corner of his eye.  ”Yes.”  

 

Wait was that the wrong answer?!  Because Pine Tree’s eyes were filling with tears but he was smiling too.  Such a big wonderful smile!  There was a strong pull on their link and Pine Tree flung himself into Bill’s arms.

 

"Then yes!  Yes, yes, YES!”


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper insisting they have a wedding ceremony kinda thing because he maybe, might have been secretly planning his own since he was like, 5 years old.

"So when is the wedding?"  Mabel asked with a smirk.  It had been nearly two weeks since Bill had ‘proposed’ to Dipper- she hoped they had at least picked a date.

 

"Wedding?"  Bill raised a brow at her.

 

"Well yes!  Thats just an engagement ring- he’s not REALLY yours until you’re married." 

 

OH marriage.  Silly human concept.  ”Oh Shooting Star he’s been mine for years.”

 

"Bill!"  Dipper flushed.

 

"Nope- you have to have a wedding!  Right Dips?"

 

"I- well yeah a wedding would be… nice."  Mabel grinned- they had been planning their respective weddings together since they first went to one.

 

"And who would officiate?  We’re certainly not having any kind of priest."

 

Okay so the wedding plans hadn’t been thought out for a DEMON.  So much for a cute little chapel with stained glass windows and wedding bells…  ”W-well I…”

 

"We could find someone to do it!  A judge!"  Mabel threw in to save her brother.

 

"Yeah more than just priests can marry people."  Dipper quickly agreed.

 

"I think its a silly human tradi-"

 

"It is NOT!."  The twins chorused- startling the demon.  

 

He fell quiet and took a moment to study Dipper- oh no that mind reading thing he did…  ”If it means so much to you we can have one.  Just- no churches or priests.”  His eyes narrowed.  ”And no Pine Tree, not casual.  You WILL wear a suit.  And I get to pick it!”  He added with a grin.

 

He wrapped an arm around the young man.  ”Everything else is up to you- those are my only requests.  Make it whatever you want.”  He pressed a kiss to a blushing cheek.


	4. Little Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): Game of prey and predators, bill is in the wolfboy outfit and dipper is in a lamb, and dipper has to avoid getting caught cause who knows what bill will make him do, and he has to survive for three hours
> 
> I’m super obsessed with into the woods, what if when bill and dipper were joking or something bill randomly starts whistling “hello little girl” and dipper freaks out
> 
> ((changed so Dipper is Red Riding Hood))

Dipper was panting heavily, leaning against a tree as he tried to catch his breath again- tugging the red cloak Bill put him in out of the berry bush beside him.  Damn it, why had he let Bill talk him into this?  ”It will be fun”  He said “like an adventure.”  ”What happens when I catch you?  YOu’ll just have to find out.”  That one was pared with a wicked grin.  

 

Dipper quickly shook those thoughts out of his head.  Shit, he had to be more careful!  If he kept thinking about what Bill said- about Bill at all he would tug the link and lead him right to him.  

 

"Too late."  The voice was singsong and DIpper couldn’t tell where it came from.  "And you almost lasted all three hours too…"  A chuckle.

 

Dipper looked for a way of escape.  What was Bill going to do it him?!  He heard humming and a couple half sung bars-

 

"This one’s especially lush,  
Delicious…  
Mmmh…  
Hello, little boy,  
What’s your rush?  
You’re missing all the flowers.  
The sun won’t set for hours,  
Take your time.”  
  
Oh shit.

 

Dipper pushed off the tree and tried to make a break for it.  Laughter echoed around him and he was pulled to the ground.  Hovering above him was Bill- shirtless in the wolf-boy costume grinning down at him.  He straddled the squirming young man and tugged the collar of the cloak down.

 

"Hello little boy, Mmm you look good enough to eat."

 

Dipper flushed and tried to squirm away but then there was a sharp pain at his neck and a happy hum- he couldn’t tell if it came from him or Bill- maybe both- and his struggles gave way to pleasure.


	5. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper is driving and bill gets really impatient and handsy and they finally get to their destination all riled up

Dipper swatted Bill’s hand away again.  ”THIS is why I don’t teach you how to drive!  You are too easily distracted!”

 

"Its not my fault you’re so cute!"  He demon cooed- earning the blush he wanted.  "And its been forever since we had any fun."

 

"Three days.  Its been three days."

 

"Like I said- forever."  He laughed and pet his hand up Pine Tree’s thigh again.  

 

"Bill if you make me crash this car you’re going to be the one explaining it to the cops AND Gruncle Stan."

 

Bill considered that for a moment.  ”I am willing to risk it.”  And his hand slipped over Dipper’s lap.

 

The young man sighed and bit his lip- staring resolutely forward, almost unblinkingly.  Damn it of course that wouldn’t stop Bill!  For having a short attention span he could really have a one track mind.

 

He let out a squeak when Bill gave him a squeeze.  Great- he was going to be hard while grocery shopping.  

 

By the time they pulled up to the store Dipper’s lip was swollen and red from his biting, his face a lovely shade of pink and he was praying no one noticed his boner.  And Bill just kept teasing him!  Making comments about his blush, lightly brushing their hands together, quick little pinches to his ass when they were alone in an isle. 

 

Bill was in so much trou- who was he kidding?  When they got home they wouldn’t be leaving their room for HOURS.


	6. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): In the 5th chapter which I love! bill and dipper had this awesome adventure in the dreamscape so can you do a prompt where dipper is older and just fluff :)
> 
> So we all know ‘Dipper’ is just a nickname, what do you think Bill’s reaction is upon finding out his /real/ name. (Which can be anything you want.)

"You know Pine Tree,"  Bill leaned more into his fiance’s pettings, "since we’re getting married I should probably know your actual name."

 

Dipper’s hand paused, he glanced down from the page of his book to the demon resting in his lap.  ”Thought you knew everything.”

 

"Everyone calls you Dipper for your birthmark- so much so that even your given birth name is… foggy."

 

Dipper just smiled down at him.  ”Its what I’ve always been called so what does birth name matter?”

 

"Come on Pine Tree- tell me or I’ll tickle you."  Bill’s eye narrowed.

 

"No deal demon!"  He snapped his book shut and slid out from under Bill as fast as he could.

 

Maybe he needed a different tactic.

 

~*~

 

"Stanford…."

 

"Whatever you want- no."  The old man grumbled.

 

"Come now is that any way to talk to your soon to be nephew?"  Bill smirked then quickly held up his hands when Stan threatened to throw his stapler at him.  

 

"Just a quick question is all!  Its about Pine Tree."  Okay that got the man’s attention.  "What is his real name?  Pine Tree and Dipper are just nicknames- I want to know his given?"

 

"Well…"  Stanford rubbed at his chin.  "I don’t actually know.  Before they came to stay here that first summer I only saw them like twice…  Wen they were 2ish and then at 5?  Everyone just called him Dipper so thats what I called him too."

 

Different tactic…

 

~*~

 

"Shooting Star!"  Bill greeted enthusiastically.  "I need help and you are my only hope!"

 

"… I’ll do what I can?"

 

"What is Pine Tree’s real name?  His given name?  I feel like this is something I should know before we wed and he wont-"

 

"Bill I am going to stop you right there.  Of COURSE I know his real name.  But I am going to warn you first- don’t EVER call him this unless you want him fuming at you for a good week, he hates it- thinks is sounds stupid.  And NEVER tell anyone else.  This is a sworn secret."

 

She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.  When he pulled back he stared at her in shock for a moment- his lips twitching into a smile.  And he lost it.  Leaning heavily on the counter, his face buried in his arms his laughter filled the little kitchen and living room.

 

"Geez Bill, Dipper may not like it but its not THAT bad."

 

Oh he needed to find Pine Tree.

 

He found him outside chopping wood.  After making sure the ax was burried deep enough in the shopping stump only magic could get it out and snuck up behind his lover- wrapping his arms around him.  

 

"Hello Oren"  Dipper froze under him- slowly turning his head to look at him with wide eyes and reddened cheeks.  Bill grinned and hugged him tighter- chuckling.  "I don’t understand why you don’t like that.  Its PERFECT."

 

"Bill…"  His voice was shaking with barely concealed anger.  "Don’t you DARE-"

 

"I don’t think you even understand HOW perfect."  He turned him around- hands holding his arms tight to his sides in case he tried to take a swing.  Not that it would do much.  "Do you know what Oren even MEANS?"

 

"I honestly don’t care."  He pushed out through clenched teeth.

 

Bill gave him a very serious look.  ”Names are very important.  Pine Tree.”  Dipper glared at him- the last thing he wanted right now was a lecture about magic and naming.  

 

"Pine Tree, thats what it means.  Pine Tree Pines- that it literally your name."  His face cracked into a smile again.  "I’ve been calling you the right thing all along!"

 

Dipper blinked at him owlishly.  

 

WHAT?!


	7. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Young dipper meets older dipper and finds out about bill?

This was like looking in a fun house mirror except real… he really shouldn’t have messed with that spell.  Time travel was a bad idea…

 

"Woah, I grew up well…"  12 year old Dipper looked up at his older self.

 

He chuckled awkwardly.  ”Yeah- you’re taller than Mabel now.  Had a growth spurt when you were 13.”

 

"How is everyone?!  Oh oh did you ever find the author?!"

 

"Everyone is fine- you live in Gravity Falls now and… I don’t think I should tell you big things like that…  Time travel is tricky, probably shouldn’t have messed with that spell…"

 

"Spell?  We learn MAGIC?!"  
  


"Yeah, have the best teacher around…"  Who was hopefully looking for him since he had no idea how to get out of this.

 

"Who?"  His younger self looked so eager.

 

"Well I…"  He reached up to rub the back of his neck.

 

"You’re wearing a ring… we’re engaged?!  To who?  Wendy?"  He asked hopefully.

 

"I yeah- we are.  Not to Wendy- the magic teacher actually."

 

"Who are they?!"

 

Dipper bit his lip as he looked down at himself.  ”I don’t know how to explain this…”  He sighed and knelt down- resting his hands on mini-him’s shoulders.  ”I really don’t want to give you a panic attack but-“

 

"Pine Tree there you are!  What were you thinking messing with time spells?  That is far too-  Oh look!  Its little you!  Hey there Pine Tree!" Bill rested his arm across his Pine Tree’s shoulders and gave the little one a smile.

 

"C-c-Cipher?!"  

 

"Okay- calm down listen.  Bill is OKAY- great in fact.  You can’t trust him yourself yet but it will happen okay?  And he becomes your best friend and then…"

 

"Wait BILL?!  We’re engaged to Bill?!"

 

Both Bill and Dipper winced.  DIpper could feel Bill’s magic- he was already working their escape.  

 

"Yes we are.  I told you I didn’t want to make you panic…  Okay listen- I know you wont remember this because I sure don’t- but something is going to happen to you when you are 14 that changes EVERYTHING.  Bill is on our side- he looks out for us, protects us, and Mabel, and the Shack- the entire TOWN.  He teaches us magic.  We… I love him.  We’re bound together in every way.”  He could feel them fading out. 

 

"If you remember anything from this remember that you CAN trust Bill."


	8. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dipper’s just been to the dentist to have a tooth pulled or something so he’s kinda high off that gas they give him so he’s all giggly and when he gets back to the mystery shack and bill finds him, the demon doesn’t know how to react. but he does know that he loves cuddly, funny pine tree =)

"Ah welcome back-"  Pine Tree practically tackled Bill, snuggling up to him and burring his face against his shoulder.

 

"You smell good."  He hummed- pressing closer- "like…. like warm midsummer days."

 

"Thats not a smell."  He chuckled.

 

"Is to!  Fine…. FINE you FEEL- are warm like midsummer days.  You smell,"  He shoved his nose into Bill’s hairline and took a deep breath, "like the forest after rain and loose change."

 

"What on earth did they do to you in that place Pine Tree?"

 

"Teeth.  You like teeth right?  We should go harvest some teeth for you."  Okay that was definitely NOT normal for his sweet Pine Tree- but it WAS oddly thrilling a thought…

 

"I have a better idea- movies.  Something with adventure."  He suggested, easily scooping up the teen bridal style- something which Dipper would normally get angry at him for.  In his current state though he giggled and snuggled against his chest.

 

"I am a pretty bride."  He hummed.  It took everything Bill had not to double over in laughter.

 

"Yes you are- a very pretty bride.  I am lucky to have you."  He agreed.  Pine Tree beamed up at him.

 

"Where is my wedding dress?"  He demanded- his voice sounding less slurred and more firm.

 

Bill just about dropped him trying to hold in his laughter and surprise.  ”Shooting Star is working on it my dear.”  He didn’t know what they did to his Pine Tree in that cold office building but he found it rather fun.


	9. Old Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you write something about bill scaring the everloving shit out of dipper on halloween?

"Shooting Star I need your help."  Bill sat at the kitchen table waching Mabel carefully fabricate a Hallow’s eve decoration.

 

"Sure whacha need?"

 

"Something to scare Pine Tree."  

 

Mabel finally looked up and gave him a smile.  ”You’re speaking my language.”

 

~*~

 

It was harder than he thought to scare the young man.  After summer’s spent in Gravity Falls not much got to him.  He knew a few things Pine Tree was scared of from back in PIedmont but he would never bring those up.  It would cause more pain than fear.

 

But there was one thing- one thing SHooting Star gave him that was perfect.  When they were very little Pine Tree had snuck out of bed- wanting to watch a movie their parents had forbidden- something about toys coming to life.  Apparently for good reason as the boy had nightmares for WEEKS after and was still scared of such things.

 

A simple spell later and everything was ready.  Shooting Star’s stuffed dolls crowded the corner of their attic bedroom- hidden in evening shadows.  ”Bill where are you?  Mal?”

 

The moment he was off the stairs and in the middle of the room the door slammed shut behind him causing him to jump.  ”Bill…”

 

One by one little bead eyes started to glow and the toys stumbled for him.  Dipper froze in place- eyes wide and nothing more than a little whimper escaping him.

 

As they stumbled closer he quickly backed himself against the wall- sliding along it to the window seat.  ”No no no no no.”  He whimpered climbing up into the seat and pressing his back against the window.  Never taking his eyes off the toys he struggled to unlatch the window to escape to the roof.

 

When he finally unlatched it it flew open, causing him to fall back into nothing.  Oh crap!  Bill was quick to catch him, carefully floating him up to the roof- cackling the whole time.

 

"Bill you ass!"  Pine Tree screamed at him, trying to shove him off the roof.  Bill just floated back up.

 

"Come on Pine Tree its all in good Hallow’s Eve fun!"

 

"That isn’t funny Bill!"  His voice crackled and Bill’s laughter died in his throat.  Pine Tree being upset with him was one thing but his voice only did that when he was near tears… THAT he didn’t want.

 

"Oh Pine Tree I am sorry.  I just wanted to scare you- I didn’t mean to…  I am sorry."  He floated over to the still trembling young man and wrapped his arms around him.  Dipper still wouldn’t look at him or hug him back.

 

Damn it he had thought he was being careful about hurting Pine Tree’s feelings- guess the old movie terror had stuck with him more than even Shooting Star knew.

 

"I am sorry- I shouldn’t have done that.  I thought that it was so long ago it wouldn’t be so bad.  I am sorry."  FInally Pine Tree sighed and leaned into his hold slightly.  

 

"Please just get rid of them- I never want to see them again."


	10. Rainy Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: it’s a rainy day at the shack and bill and dipper are all by them selfs and they make a pillow fort and at the end dipper falls asleep on bills lap and fluff

"Pin that end there."  Dipper pointed to the wall above the window seat.  "I am gunna go get more pillows."  He hurried down the stairs, starting some water boiling while he was there.  He stole as many pillows as he could find- struggling up the stairs with them.

 

By the time he made it up Bill had all the sheets pinned up- a little flap open to get in.  ”Toss some pillows down and I’ll throw the comforter over them.”  Bill was gathering a few books for Dipper- he had no intention of them leaving their fort for several hours at least.

 

"I started coco- listen for the whistle."

 

Bill nodded with a thoughtful hum- gathering their comforter up in his free arm.  ”Put on a sweater.  Shooting Star says you have to wear sweaters on rainy days.”

 

"Mabel says people should wear sweaters every day."  He scoffed but did it anyway.  They WERE warm and snuggly…  With everything set up and a huge thermos of coco they crawled in.

 

It was wide enough that they could both lay down and tall enough they could sit up without their hair rubbing the ‘roof’.  The sheets had been carefully put up so they still had the dim reddish glow from the window.

 

They leaned against the wall below the window seat- snuggling up in their sweaters and sipping their coco- listening to the rain pitter patter against the glass.  

 

"Your socks are ridiculous."  Dipper nudged his foot against Bill’s

 

Bill wiggled his toes in the black tight knit socks with little gold triangles and eyes stitched on.  ”Hey- these were made with love and care by Shooting Star!”

 

They stayed there for hours- the coco long gone, Dipper read to Bill, even sang a little for him, in turn Bill told stories about ‘real’ world history, at one point they descended into a pillow fight- which then descended into making out on the floor.  

 

Now Bill leaned against the wall beneath the window Pine Tree curled up on the floor beside him, head in his lap, hat long misplaced in all the pillows and blankets.  He could feel the teen drifting off as he carded his fingers through his curls.

 

Bill smiled down at him and closed his eye- listening to the rain and Pine Tree’s steady breathing as it slowly turned to soft snores.


	11. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): what if a boy at the mystery shack (a tourist) keeps flirting with dipper and dipper doesnt care at all and occasionly gets flustered but bill HATES it so he ends up dragging dipper away and having sex with him
> 
>  
> 
> BillDip prompt idea. maybe an old friend of dipper and mabel’s visits them in gravity falls or whatever and they’re kinda flirting with dipper and bill sees so he’s all like ‘mine’ and grabby and making sure the guy understands that pine tree is his =D pouty jealous bill cipher is cute, what can i say

"Matt!"  The twins greeted with twin smiles when a kid about their age came into the shop.  He had blonde hair and blue eyes- a fair complexion.  And the way the Saplings hugged him… Bill didn’t like him.

 

"Hey you guys- its been a long time."  He hugged them back.  How did his Saplings know this kid?  

 

They dissolved into random chatter and reminiscing- each twin taking an arm and leading him to the kitchen.  Bill pouted after them.   He was wise enough to wait before following.

 

When he came into the kitchen they were sitting at the table with Pitt.   Pine Tree had his head thrown back laughing- unknowingly showing off a few of Bill’s marks.  Their friend- Matt’s laughter died down and his eyes went big.  ”Ho-“

 

Shooting Star quickly put a hand on his shoulder- giving a tight squeeze and shaking her head.  He looked at her in confusion and she just shook her head again and cast her glance toward Bill.  The new kid looked at Bill and his face started to go red.

 

Bill have him a wicked grin and slid up beside Pine Tree, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.  ”Could you help me get something out of the stock room, Pine Tree?”

 

Dipper startled slightly at his sudden appearance.  ”Y-yeah Bill, of course.”  He gave him a smile and got up.  As they left Shooting Star and this Matt where whispering quickly.

 

Bill made sure to close the storage room door firmly.  ”Who is this Matt guy?”

 

"An old friend.  He moved away from Piedmont when we were 11 and Mabel just-  Wait… you’re jealous!"  He smirked at the demon- gently poking him in the side.

 

Bill grabbed his hand and pulled him close- shoving him up against the shelves.  ”I don’t like him- maybe I shou-“

 

"Bill!"  Dipper chuckled even though his face had gone red.  "You don’t have to worry.  First of all why would I go for him when I already have the most handsome guy in the universe?"  Okay a little ego stroking could go a long way…  "Second: pretty sure he’s interested in MABEL."

 

Bill blinked at him.  ”In little sister?”  he glanced at the door.  ”That doesn’t make me like him any more.”  With that he let Dipper go and headed out the door.  

 

"Oh Shooting Star!"  Dipper chuckled and followed after him to make sure he didn’t scare Matt too badly.


	12. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill or Dipper giving the other a massage.

Dipper flopped face first onto their bed with a groan.  ”You okay there Pine Tree?”  Bill peeked in from the work room.  

 

"I hurt."  He mumbled against the comforter.  "Gruncle Stan had he chop wood and lug heavy boxes all day."

 

"Probably doesn’t help you were slumped over your desk most the night too."  Bill pointed out- Pine Tree really did need to work on his posture. Dipper just grumbled something into the bedding.

 

Bill lifted an eyebrow and went over to him, he pressed his hands against Pine Tree’s back- rubbing them upward.  Wow he was all knotted up.

 

"Stay still Pine Tree."  He ordered, working his hand up and down a few times to loosen him up before working out each knot.  Dipper groaned and made happy little keening sounds as Bill’s skillful hands worked over him.

 

By the time Bill was finished Dipper was a happy puddle on their bed.  ”Mmm that was so nice… wonderful… thanks.”  He was practically purring.

 

Bill smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.  ”Any time Pine Tree.”


	13. Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (4): Bill gives Dipper magic lessons? Can I prompt you to write one out?
> 
>  
> 
> Female dipper and bill? From kid to older teen start?
> 
>  
> 
> Dipper getting turned into a girl?
> 
>  
> 
> Innocent crossdressing?

"Wrong!  Start over."  Dipper just about broke the calk in his hand in half.  This was the sixth time…

 

"What this time?"  He glared up at the demon looming over him.

 

"You can’t have the markings touching like that- it changes their meaning.  I don’t know what you’ll get from that but it wont be teleporting."

 

Dipper grumbled and careful erased his chalk symbols- starting over again.  Finally!  Finished and no comment from the peanut gallery!  He jumped into the middle of his circle.  Now came the easy part- the spell.

 

He just needed to focus on where he wanted to be teleported… to Mabel!  It would be short range- perfect for a first go.  He closed his eyes and focused on his sister.

 

"Circulus maior imperio,"  The moment he started speaking Bill was quickly studying his markings then rushing toward him.   "desiderium veri ad me meos."  

 

Wait no!  That was wrong- he wanted to go to Mabel not poof her to him!

 

He groaned when the circle flashed white but when his eyes cleared there was no Mabel- just a glaring Bill standing just inside the circle.

 

Dipper blinked at him- something was off.  His features seemed a little softer, his clothes seemed ill fitted.  His own clothes didn’t feel quiet right but before he had the chance to see what happened Bill was coming at him.

 

The demon gabbed Dipper by the back of the neck.  ”I turn around for 5 fucking seconds!”  He turned the young man and and shoved his head down by the edge of his circle.  ”Six times I told you not to let these markings touch!  Do you see this?!”

 

Dipper groaned.  ”You changed this from a teleportation spell to a transformation!”

 

Wait what?!  He… he had been thinking of Mabel.  Oh… oh no.  He straightened up and changed a look down at himself- his cheeks tinted red.  Those should most definitely NOT be there.

 

"Bill what do we do?!  We have to reverse this!"

 

"I don’t do anything."  The demon shrugged and transformed back into his male form.  "I can shapeshift- this isn’t my problem.  You on the other hand."  The demon smirked and snapped his fingers.

 

Dipper now found himself in the tight fitted black witch’s dress that went to his knees (thank goodness)- his hat was traded for a wide brim witches hat.  ”Bill!”  He flushed.

 

"Consider it punishment for not waiting for my okay.  The spell will ware off in time- luckily there are no seals in teleportation spells.  Until then you are cleaning this circle off the floor, then you are sitting at that desk and you are drawing the CORRECT symbols over and over until you have them perfect and memorized.  YOu will NEVER mess up this circle again."  He scolded.  

 

"Furthermore- you will not be learning any new spells until I find you a good familiar.  Apparenly you need more than just my eyes looking after you.

 

"Now park it- you can stop when you’re a boy again."


	14. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about dipper in that wedding dress? ;)

Dipper ‘woke’ into the dreamscape.  Everything was so soft.  He blinked into the bright white of the sky.  A cloud- he was on a cloud.  With a sigh he tried to stand only to find himself tripping.  Not a cloud.  Fabric?  Fluffy white fabric…

 

And it was attached…

 

Layers and layers of tulle gathered around each other to make a fluffy giant cloud of a skirt.  The waist was synched tight with a beaded corset that sparkled in the dreamscapes bright light.  And it was strapless- and beginning to fall down.

 

He quickly pulled it back up and wrapped his arms around himself- covering the sparkle and holding it up.  ”Bill!”  He screamed into the vast scape.

 

"Yes my sweet?" He appeared in front of him.  "Oh is it a little big?"  With a snap of his fingers it tightened around his chest- earning a startled sound.  

 

"You look so lovely Pine Tree!"  He cooed and pulled the young man close- floating them off the ground to waltz.

 

"Bill what are you doing?!"  Dipper squeaked.

 

"Dancing."

 

Cue eye roll and sigh.  ”Why am I in this?  G-guys don’t wear dresses.”

 

"You humans and your silly genders.  You look gorgeous and besides you SAID you wanted one."

 

"No I didn’t! When?!"

 

"When you came back from the tooth place."  Bill shrugged and twirled him.

 

"The dentist?  You mean when i was high as a kite?!"

 

"You demanded a wedding dress.  So I’ve given you one now.  You were right- you are a very pretty bride."

 

Dipper flushed scarlet.  ”I- I am not!”  He pouted.  ”Now get me out of this thing!”

 

"Oh my sweet- I do believe thats reserved for the wedding NIGHT."


	15. Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): I’m not sure if this fits into your universe, but I thought it would be cute so I’m sending it anyway, just in case :) Human!Bill and Older!Dipper are stuck babysitting for the day (I’m not sure who’s kid it is but whatever…). The child (around 5 yrs?) is afraid of absolutely nothing and will not sit still!
> 
>  
> 
> Would bill and dipper ever have children?

"Bill where did she go?!"  The demon could hear the panic rising in his lover’s voice.  How had red wrangled them into this?  A demon and 18 year old baby sitting?!  Horrible plan.

 

And her monster of a cousin seemed unaffected by Bill’s usual intimidation tactics.  Pine Tree turned down another path- watching the ground carefully for signs of the five year old.  

 

There was a loud yell- like a battle cry- and they looked up to find the red headed girl jumping down at them from a high branch of a tree.

 

Dipper’s eyes went wide as saucers, his face paling and turning a little green.  His arms shook as he held them out to try and catch her.  Bill could FEEL the panic through their link- perhaps a little of his own too…

 

 

Bill raised his hands and the free fall stopped and he gently floated her down into Pine Tree’s waiting arms.  The young man clutched her to him- eyes still big and breathing heavy like he had just run a mile.  

 

"Never."  Bill cocked his head.  "Never- no kids EVER."

 

Bill raised an eyebrow at him.  ”Really?  It IS possible for us-“

 

"NO!  You are hard enough to deal with as is- I am not dealing with you pregnant."  He growled as they started their trek back to the Shack.

 

"Actually I was thinking of transforming YO-"

 

"NO NOT EVER!"

 

The rest of their day was spent chasing the girl around- catching her when she launched herself off things- including into the bottomless pit- three times.

 

Now the girl had tired herself out and was curled contently in Dipper’s lap on the sofa- some silly movie playing for her.  Dipper looked tried too- tired and… content.  He held her close- smiling softly as he pet her bright red hair humming softly to her.

 

It was quiet the pretty picture.

 

Bill tapped Pine Tree’s arm with a Pitt- he took it with a thankful smile.  ”What happened to ‘no kids ever’?  Though I agree we would both be horrible pregnant…”

 

Dipper flushed lightly- muttering into his Pitt.  ”There’s always the option of a surrogate…”


	16. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: between 6&7
> 
> Prompt (2): Hey, so, I was wondering if some billdip husband AU fluff is okay? i dont really care, lots of fluff!!!
> 
> Dipper trying to bake muffins for some random occasion and Bill keeps interrupting and the next thing you know, fluffy food fight with flour and chocolate icing!

"Pine Tree what are you doing in little sister's domain?"  Bill floated up behind him- lightly touching down.  He peered over his shoulder to see what he was making.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you baking?  Are you sure you should be doing that without Shooting Star's guidance?"

 

Dipper huffed and flicked some flour at Bill's face.  "I can bake just fine!"

 

Bill closed his eye tight at the little white cloud that came at him.  He glared at his husband and took a spoon of powdered sugar with a smirk.

 

"Bill don't you dare!"  He quickly brought his arm up to shield his face, wincing when he felt the sugar hit the front of his shirt.  He was never going to get that out.

 

In retaliation he scooped up some of the batter- smearing it on Bill's face with a laugh.  And so it began...

 

Ten minuets later they were sitting on the floor- leaning against the counters- eating chocolate chips right out of the bag.  Dipper looked at the mess on the floor and sighed.

 

"You ruined my batter."

 

"Hey, you're the one that brought the batter into it."  Bill tossed a chocolate chip at him.  "What were you trying to bake for anyway?"

 

Dipper flushed lightly.  "Well... you don't really have a birthday but- Wendy told me this was about the time you started using the human form and... I figured that would be a good date..."

 

"You- you were making me a birthday?"

 

"I know it probably sounds silly to you- I mean you can't even remember how ol-"  He was cut off with a kiss.

 

"You are a wonderful husband Dipper Cipher-Pines."


	17. Planning 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 5-6
> 
> Prompt (2): Maybe some happy wedding fluff?
> 
> Pillow talk?

Dipper rubbed his hand down Bill’s side, nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder.  ”Hey Bill?”

 

"Hum?"  Bill didn’t bother opening his eyes, giving Pine Tree a little squeeze.

 

"I don’t want a big wedding."

 

"No, that doesn’t seem like you."  Bill agreed, finally glancing down at his fiance.

 

"Mabel is going to try to take over the planning."  Bill snorted.

 

"That does sound like little sister." 

 

"I just want something small.  Mabel, Gruncle Stan, our closest friends…"

 

"I like the sound of that."  Bill agreed, "You are well loved by the town though, a lot of people will want to congratulate you."

 

Dipper thought that over.  ”Maybe a private ceremony and an open party?”

 

"A good idea.  How is searching for an officient coming?"

 

Dipper squirmed a little at the question.  Not well.  ”We can always get the judge…”  That wasn’t what he really wanted though.  ”Bill how do demon’s normally marry?”

 

"They don’t."

 

Dipper gave him a little pinch.  ”Not the answer I wanted.”  Bill chuckled again.  ”I want a nice ceremony- nothing over the top- but I don’t know what to do.  Do you have any ideas?”

 

"Pine Tree, I told you, only two things matter to me.  One, I get to marry you.  Two, I get to see you in a suit."

 

"Well I am glad you have your priorities."  Dipper sighed.  "Bill… I need your help with this."

 

Bill shifted, dislodging Dipper, as he rolled to his side to face him, pressing their foreheads together.  ”I am not the best with these human celebrations and holidays Pine Tree, but I will do my best.  You know that anything you want I will make happen.”


	18. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thanksgiving with friends and family in the Binding prompt?

Shooting Star had banished everyone from the kitchen for the day after the seventh time Stanford tried to sneak food.  Bill really didn’t understand the purpose of this strange ritual humans did- well the ones that lived in this area at least.  

 

But he would not argue with the wonderful smelling feast that Shooting Star laid out on the long table they set up in the gift shop.

 

Everyone eagerly started passing around the dishes, piling their plates high with food.  Just as they were about to dig in Shooting Star brought them to a stop.

 

"We all have to say what we’re thankful for first!"  What?  "I’ll start.  I am thankful for being here in Gravity Falls with all the people I care about the most."

 

"I am thankful for good food, and good friends.  All safe and sound after one hell of a year."  Soos chimed in next.

 

"I am thankful for the strength and patients to deal with you all."  Stanford grumbled- earning chuckles.

 

"I am thankful for two families to celebrate with and both my jobs."  Red gave both Bill and Stanford smiles.

 

Bill offered her a smile back, turning his attention to Pine Tree.  ”I am thankful for a place I belong, a REAL home, and a loving family- no matter how mixed up we are.”

 

And then it was all eyes on Bill.  Oh, him too?  He looked at them all in turn- his mind actually scrambling.  He felt Pine Tree’s hand slip into his and he looked as though he were about to say something- probably excuse Bill from the ritual.  Shooting Star looked like she was about to do the same after another beat of silence.

 

"I am thankful for my family."  He said softly, looking over them all again.  "For my home.  Most importantly for my Dipper," he gave his lover a smile and his hand a squeeze, "my wonderful fiance."


	19. What happened to: never?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> year: 6
> 
> prompt: Bill interacting with a child and Dipper can’t even hide his inner girl. He thinks it’s a turn on and finds it adorable and Bill is great with children

Dipper glanced out the window, keeping an eye on Bill.  The demon was looking after the kids deemed too young for Stan’s tour through the woods.  The little ones were gathered around him, wide eyed as he spoke.

 

Bill made a gesture and Dipper tensed.  Oh no- no fire with children!  He hurried out onto the little deck to yell at the demon to stop but Bill only produces a bouquet of flowers from his sleeve like some corny magician.

 

The kids cheered and laughed, eagerly reaching out as he passed out the flowers.  Dipper leaned against a deck post with a dreamy smile as he watched Bill continue his little magic show.  Telling jokes and turning flowers into butterflies.

 

He really was great with kids.  He would make a great dad…

 

Dipper flushed slightly and straightened up a little at the thought.  But it was too late- he could already imagine Bill singing demon lullabies as he carried a little child around, imagine how Bill would love dressing the kid up, could imagine the three of them cuddled up while Dipper reads to them.  It would be a cute bundle of golden hair and mischievous smile raised in magic and wonder and oh shit… 

 

Bill was shooing the kids into the shop as their parents returned, he stayed out beside Dipper.  ”Penny for your thoughts Pine Tree?”

 

"You- you were really great with those kids.  They loved you."

 

Bill raised an eyebrow at him.  ”Come now, no lies between us.  I felt all those little tugs.”  He teased, leaning close so Dipper pressed back against the support post.  

 

"You… you’d be a really wonderful dad."  He flushed brightly.

 

Bill’s teasing look immediately shifted to something far more serious.  ”Would you really want a child with me?”  It had been brought up once before, before they had even wed, but had never been mentioned again.  Was Pine Tree serious?

 

Dipper swallowed hard.  ”Yes.”

 

"It would hardly be a normal child- halfling, full of power that would take yea-"

 

"Yes."  He felt more confident about his answer.  In fact the only time he had even been more sure about that one, simple word was when Bill proposed to him.

 

Bill’s face flitted between shock, uncertainty, joy, it ended in a big smile- leaning in to capture Dipper in a kiss.


	20. The Best Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> year: 6
> 
> prompt: Oh no. That fic has brought back my billdip father feels. What have you doooone! Can you write more? :3 (Maybe Mabel finding out about them wanting to have a kid??) I looooove it! :)

Mabel was on the hunt for her brother- the upper floors of the Shack were a bust and he didn’t work today.  Maybe out in the woods?  As she headed down the stairs to the front door she heard him.  Sitting out on the porch with Bill, heads close together, hands intertwined, his legs flung over the demon’s.  They were talking on low tones.

 

"I have a lot of enemies Pine Tree.  My enemies would become their’s."  Mabel’s brows furrowed and she moved from the door to sit under the window.

 

"Then we’ll protect them.  We protect this whole town- we can do it."

 

Bill sighed and nodded.  ”And how would we do this then?  Last time I believe we agreed I shouldn’t-“

 

"No you shouldn’t, you’d be horrible."  They both chuckled.  What on earth were they talking about?

 

"You could but you aren’t a natural shapeshifter like me.  THere could be side affects to you being in a different form for so long."

 

"Like I said last time- we could find a surrogate."  What WHAT?!  Mabel scrambled to her feet.

 

"Who Pine Tree?  It would hardly be a normal pregnancy.  It wouldn’t be-"

 

"I’ll do it!"  They both started and looked up at her standing in the door way.  "I’ll carry your halfling demon spawn."

 

Both of them were staring at her wide eyed, Dipper’s mouth was hanging open.  Bill reached out and took her hand, drawing her down to sit beside him.  ”Little sister, it wouldn’t be a normal pregnancy- a human carrying a demon child…”

 

She rolled her eyes at him.  ”Abnormal is second nature to us.  Besides you two will look after me. Now then you have your surrogate so when-”  She was cut off by her twin trowing himself across his husband’s lap to hug her, burying his face in her oversized sweater.  

 

She carefully wrapped her arms around him.  ”Oh Dipper…”

 

"Thank you Mabs."  He sniffled.

 

"You know I always got your back bro-bro.  Just one request?"

 

He pulled back, grinning at her.  Bill wrapped his arms around him to keep him in his lap.  ”Anything!”

 

"If… if things go well with Pacifica and I and somewhere down the road we want a kiddo… would you?"

 

"Yes of course!"  He pulled her into another hug.  "Of course I would!"


	21. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 8
> 
> Prompt: Dipper and Bill setting up for the baby. Like bill having a hassel setting up the crib and dipper debating the color scheme for the baby’s toys/room

Bill was grumbling to himself as he worked on the crib.  The stupid instructions said these pieces fit together but they certainly didn’t seem to!  He could hear his husband pacing around behind him- muttering about murals.  They were never going to get this done…

 

"Pine Tree," he wined, "could you get me coffee?"

 

He felt a sudden kiss to the top of his head.  ”Yeah of course- I’ll be right back.”

 

Bill waited until he couldn’t hear him on the stairs anymore and snapped his fingers.  A beautiful crib replaced the simple dark wood one.  It was gold painted, intricately carved with his cipher code and symbols.  A little mobile of accurate stars as well as a gold triangle and blue pine tree dangling over it.

 

"That is not the crib I bought…"

 

Bill gave his husband a sheepish smile.  ”I made some improvements…  And it matches our bed!  Look is has protection spells!  Is anything with malicious intent somehow makes it past us the second they reach over this crib their soul will be ripped from their body!”

 

Dipper closed his eyes tight and nodded.  ”Okay- we have the safest baby crib on the planet…”

 

"Also the prettiest!  Nothing but the very best for our little… bundle of joy!"

 

Dipper groaned as he handed him his coffee.  ”Come on Bill tell me what gender!  It will help me decorate the nursery.”

 

"Nope its a surprise!"


	22. Scars Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we get another scars fic? I absolutely LOVE those.
> 
> It’s hot so swim suits?
> 
> ((There is a continuation of this in the NSFW collection))

Dipper was sitting on the dock, feet in the water, enjoying the sun and a nice cold Pitt.  Bill down in the water had his arms folded on the dock beside his lover, chattering away.

 

"Hey guys!"  Mabel was suddenly pulling herself from the water and waving toward the shore.  Dipper glanced up, expecting to find Candy and Grenda.  Oh shit.  JEN, an Craig’s sisters.  Which meant Craig wasn’t too far behind.

 

Fuck.

 

"Pine Tree?"  Bill gave him a curious look at his sudden insistant tugging.

 

Sure enough, trailing after the girls was Craig and his little minion Jeremy.  Dipper had thought after moving to Gravity Falls he would be done dealing with these idiots. 

 

"Hey there Pines-"  Craig abruptly cut off what was sure to be quiet the zinger and just stared at Dipper.  What the- oh… his scars.  "It that… do you have a tattoo?"

 

Oh right, no one from back home knew about those.  ”Damn Dipper, I knew you had the one on your chest but you added two more?”  Jen leaned over him to look at the tat across his shoulder blades.  ”You really are a masochist.”  She whispered with a wink to Bill.  The demon had to bury his head in his arms to hide his laughter.  

 

Dipper flushed bright.  ”Yes I have tattoos.”  He bit out toward Craig.  ”What about it?”

 

"I…"  Craig cleared his throat.  "I just never thought a wuss like you would have the balls."

 

Dipper felt Bill tense beside him and put an hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.  Oh if only they knew the things he had done…

 

Bill grabbed his hand and yanked him into the water.  ”Bill what the-“

 

Mabel continued where he was cut off. “Bill thats dangerous!”

 

Bill didn’t listen, diving after him.

 

Neither of them came back up.  Mabel had a hard time explaining that they shouldn’t worry.

 

~*~

 

Dipper and Bill broke the surface together, gasping for air, Bill’s arms around his lover.  ”Bill what the hell…”  His voice trailed off as he realized they were no longer at the lake but in their hidden little swimming hole, where Bill had taken him two years before.

 

"I don’t like those humans.  Well Jen’s okay I guess…"  The demon announced.

 

Dipper gave him a smirk, leaning in for a leisurely kiss. “Thank you for getting me out of there.”


	23. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: IDEK anymore
> 
> Prompt: fae’s first words?

"Da-"

 

Dipper and Bill were at Fae’s side in moments.  ”What was that Sunshine?”  Bill cooed, petting her hair.  

 

"Da-"

 

"Yes…"  DIpper encouraged.  

 

"Daddy."

 

"She called me Daddy!"  The two looked at each other.  "You?  She called me…"

 

"Daddies."  The little girl giggled.

 

The two shared a look.  ”We’re both Daddy?”  Bill smiled softly.

 

"Thats precious." Dipper chuckled.  "And thats gunna be confusing when she’s older…"


	24. Still into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 8
> 
> SONG PROMPT! :3 Write about how Chip n’ Dip feel about each other (specifically Bill but if not, that’s okay) after listening to ‘Still Into You’ by Paramore.

Bill watched Pine Tree talking to tourists with a half smile,chin resting on his hand as he leaned on the counter.  This was ridiculous- he was an all powerful demon, all knowing, no weaknesses… except one.  Dipper Pines.

 

He was a love sick puppy.  STILL a love sick puppy.  He hated it and loved it.  Because there was just SOMETHING about his sweet husband.  He was utterly captivated.

 

That spark of adventure and a little mischief in those pretty brown eyes.  The eyes he loved to stare into.  That wonderful and curious birthmark that his beloved insisted on covering up.  Those private moments no one else got to see- the dresses, the silly dancing to old pop songs.

 

So many little things.

 

They had stood side by side and faced monsters together, human’s worst than monsters.  They walked through hell and back, hand in hand like it was no more than a walk through the woods that was their home.

 

They fought, battled.  Explosive arguments of yelling and tears, and a hollow feeling after.  He had held Pine Tree through nights filled with tears and fear, and in turn Pine Tree wormed his way into a heart that shouldn’t even exist.

 

He felt a tug to their link and Pine Tree raised an eye brow at him, giving him a smile that could still make Bill swoon.  He smiled back and with a little nod of his head beckoned the younger over.  He grabbed hold of the silky blue tie he wore when running the tours and tugged him down for a slow kiss.

 

"Hey, no kissing on my sales floor!"  Stanford gripped.  

 

Bill smirked when he felt Dipper give a little shake of his head.  An ‘oh please don’t’ shake.  ”Pretty sure its OUR sales floor Stanford.  Something about a wedding gift…”  He grinned at the old man.  ”And as owners I can kiss my husband wherever I want.”


	25. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 7
> 
> Bill and dipper go out to the woods for a date
> 
>  
> 
> Bill surprises Dipper with a romantic picnic in the woods please?
> 
>  
> 
> Bill gets new bows from dipper
> 
>  
> 
> Dipper hey Bill a new top hat

Mabel Pines was a blessing.  Dipper would be lost without her.  

 

Bill always got him wonderful gifts, but he never knew what to get him.  And this was an important day.  What does one give a demon?  Mabel Pines had answers.

 

Dipper smiled down at the items in the box before putting the lid on and tying them up in a bow.  Now to set up their room…

 

"Pine Tree!"  Dipper’s heart jumped into his throat as Bill appeared beside him, grabbing his arm.  "Come with me!"

 

"What?  Did something happen?!"

 

"I have something I want to show you, in the woods."

 

"What?"

 

"Its a surprise."  The demon shrugged, tugging Dipper toward the stairs.  He quickly snatched up the box before letting Bill lead him down and into the woods.  A surprise today?  It had to be a gift.

 

Dipper immediately recognized where they were going- their little private swimming hole.  As they came through the trees on the grassy side there was a big blanket spread out, little trays with candles flickering in the evening shadows, and a few pillows tossed about.

 

"Oh Bill this is wonderful."

 

Bill grinned down at him.  ”Come on, I packed a picnic.”  At Dipper’s raised eyebrow he sighed.  ”Okay Shooting Star made most of it, but I helped!”  

 

Dipper chuckled, kicked off his shoes and set down his package.  Bill finally noticed it.  ”Whats that?”  Dipper glanced at it as he settled onto the blanket, leaning against the pillows.  

 

"Oh, its for you.  If you want to open it now…"

 

Bill was settled at his side in mere moments, pulling the gift into his lap and pulling at the bow. The first thing he saw when he opened the lid was silky fabric, he pulled them out to find three undone bow ties.  

 

All well made, silk, one was gold, one black, one pine tree blue.  Before he could even say thank you Pine Tree cut in.  ”There’s more.”  The demon pulled tissue paper out of the way to find a beautiful black top hat,silk like a bow ties, a golden ribbon around the base, only a little bigger than his usual one.

 

"These are lovely Pine Tree.  Thank you!"

 

Dipper sat up to press a kiss to his cheek.  ”Happy anniversary.” 

 

Bill turned his head to give him a proper kiss.  ”Happy anniversary Dipper.”


	26. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 5
> 
> Self indulgent fluff

Dipper dropped his bag of new clothes on the bed with a sigh.  Why was shopping so tiring?  Of course he could spend hours in a book store and be fine.  It was CLOTHES shopping that was tiring.

He dug into the bag to start shorting things, laying them out on the bed.  His hand brushed against a soft thin fabric.  Too thin.  With creased brows he pulled it out.

Black panties with black lace trim, semi sheer stripes in the fabric.  Nothing strange about that.  What got him both blushing horribly and doubled over in laughter at the same time was the white eyes all over them.  Somewhat familiar looking eyes.

Where had Bill even FOUND these?

With a shake of his head he carefully placed them up by his pillow while he finished putting everything else away.  He quickly slipped into them before heading back downstairs to find his boyfriend.  

He found the demon in the kitchen, laying out the table for dinner.  He lightly bumped hips with him and gave him a wink.  Making sure Mabel was too focused on cooking he tugged the waist of his pants down just enough to allow Bill to see the lace.

The demon’s delighted grin was priceless.

"I was worried you would think they were silly."  He whispered.

Dipper snorted.  ”They are horribly silly.  I love them.”


	27. Hugs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: IDEK anymore
> 
> How about Fae asking Bill for hugs and kisses to make her feel better (after something idk) because it always works to make Dipper happy and cheerful.

Fae watched he daddy pace around the living room from her perch on the sofa. She didn’t know what was wrong but she could feel the tension.

Her other daddy came into the living room, quickly stilling the pacing with gentle hands on shoulders.

"It’s going to be okay Pine Tree." Bill reassured wrapping arms around him. "Calm down and just breath."

Dipper relaxed into his arms with a sigh and closed his eyes. “Better?” Bill asked with a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, thank you Bill."

~*~

Bill scooped up a crying Fae. “Aww sweetie are you alright?” He cooed.

Fae wrapped her arms around him for hugs. “Daddy, kisses.”

Bill pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Is that better?”

She hummed happily and hugged him harder. “Yes daddy.”


	28. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: IDEK anymore
> 
> baby fae accidentally causing chaos with her powers?

Dipper heard giggling as he stepped into Fae’s room but so no sign of the little girl.  ”Fae are you playing hide and seek?  I thought you wanted me to read to you?”

 

"Read, read!"  Dipper brows furrowed and he looked up, there was Fae floating near the ceiling.

 

"Bill!  I’ve told you not to float her so high, its dangerous!"  But his husband wasn’t in the room.

 

"I am not doing anything."  He turned to see Bill coming out of the bathroom.  He quickened his pace when Pine  Tree got pale.

 

When he saw his daughter floating all on her own he wanted to bounce for joy but Dipper’s panic stopped him.  He put a bubble of his own power around her, pulling her to him.

 

"Her powers are manifesting."

 

"What?!  She’s 3!  She’s too young for us to teach magic to!"

 

"Pine Tree calm down.  She… I didn’t expect this so early- maybe SIX or seven but… she IS surrounded by magic.  I mean not just us, this entire house, TOWN is teaming with it."

 

"Bill, you are not making me feel any better."

 

"We just… we- well you- have to keep a closer eye on her, Malin will too- they’re already close.  He’ll be great for keeping her under control."

 

"Why me?  Where are you in all this?!"

 

"Gone for a couple days, just need Stanford to open a hole in the barrier…"

 

Dipper clutched at Bill’s arm.  ”You are NOT leaving me alone with this Bill.”

 

"Love, its to help.  I am going to get a power limiter.  Three days MAX and then her powers will be blocked from use until she’s a little older."

 

Dipper was about to say something with little hands grabbed at him.  ”Daddy read!”  With a sigh he nodded to Bill and took little Fae from him.

 

"Go talk to Gruncle Stan."


	29. Grunkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: IDEK anymore
> 
> Um, when Fae is born and a toddler is, uh, (great) Grunkle Stan still around :o?? IF SO, uh, Fae spending time with great Grunkle Stan??? Maybe? //hides

"Unc’a?"  Stanford looked down as the smiling little girl staring up at him with those big doe eyes.  

 

"Yeah kid?"  He grumbled, trying to cover how his heart melted when she looked at him like that.

 

"Wa’ch’a do’in?"

 

"I was gunna put in a movie."  He flushed likely as he looked at the case in his hands.  The Duchess, with bonus deleted scenes.

 

"Can I watch?"

 

"Oh I don’t think you would be inter-" but the little girl was already climbing into his chair.  With a sigh he put in the movie, picking her up to settle in his lap.

 

"She has pretty hair."

 

"Your hair will look like that when it gets longer."  He ruffled her hair- earning a giggle.

 

~*~

 

"NO!"  Dipper was scrambling down the stairs as the screech.  Only to find his daughter sitting in Grunkle Stan’s lap, pointing at the TV angrily.  Fae looked up at him with big watery eyes.  "She CAN’T marry the Count!  Daddy you wouldn’t make me marry a mean Count would you?!"


	30. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: IDEK anymore
> 
> Fae refusing to have her daily nap?

Dipper had tried everything.  He sang, read, rocked her, cuddled up with her while doing all of the above.  Nothing was working- Fae simply refused to sleep.

 

She sat there in the middle of her bed just STARING.  ”Fae come on- its nap time.”  He pleaded.  He was starting to feel like he needed a nap.

 

She turned her nose up at him, turning her head away, closing her eyes, and folding her arms over her chest.  It looked like maybe she was spending to much time with a certain auntie.  He would have to talk to Pacifica about little habits Fae was picking up.

 

Fine- she wanted to play hardball, he could too.  He yanked HARD on the link, teleporting Bill to him.  Bill looked around confused, Fae sitting on her bed staring at him, Pine Tree sitting on the floor beside her bed- looking pathetic with his head on his folded arms.

 

"Please Bill- she wont sleep."  Bill frowned and picked the girl up, laying her down.  She immediately tried to sit back up but a simple touch to her forehead and she was off in dream land.  He carefully tucked her in.

 

"Thank you."

 

Bill raised an eyebrow at his husband.  ”Do you need a nap too?”

 

"Shut up."  Dipper grumbled as he got to his feet.  Bill smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

"You know I only tease, my love."


	31. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: IDEK anymore
> 
> A confused Fae would be adorable
> 
> Lil fae afraid of thunderstorms? Family fluff and Bill singin

Dipper and Bill were cuddled up on the window seat under a big blanket, listing to the rain, talking softly, and sharing kisses.  Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, pulling him closer and-

 

The creak of the top stair made them freeze.  They both glanced over to see Fae her black cat plush and knit blanket Mabel made her in her arms, and Malin at her side.

 

"Whats wrong little Sunshine?"  She rushed for them- DIpper easily scooping her up into his lap, bundling her under the blanket.  Malin hopped up to curl up on their legs.

 

"Daddy, why are you in daddy’s lap?"  

 

An elbow met Bill’s ribs before he could speak.  ”Because he’s warm and cozy!  Thats why you like to sit in our laps right?”  He elbowed Bill again at the snort of laughter.

 

"You didn’t answer me Sunshine, whats wrong?"  Bill asked gently, petting her hair.

 

She hugged her plush toy tighter.  ”I don’t like the sounds the sky is making.”

 

"The thunder?"  Bill hummed.  She nodded.

 

Bill and Dipper shared a look and snuggled her closer.

 

"You are my Sunshine-"  Dipper started and Bill joined in.  "My only Sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey," she grinned and closed her eyes as her daddys sung to her, "you never dear how much I love you, please don’t take my Sunshine away."


	32. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: IDEK anymore
> 
> Fae takes her first steps and Bill and Dipper are in to much of a shock to react but then go crazy and tell everybody

Dipper carefully set Fae down on the living room rug with her favorite toys.  ”You play- I am gunna get you a juice.”

 

"Appa’!"

 

"Apple it is."  Dipper pressed a kiss to her crown and went to join Bill in the kitchen.  

 

"She likes grapes right?"  Bill frowned down at the fruit he was cutting up.  "I can’t remember if its grapes or cherries she doesn’t like."

 

"Its RED grapes- the green ones are fine."

 

"Right."  Bill nodded, feeling a tug on his pant leg.

 

" ‘Ookie."

 

"No cookies until you eat your lunch."  He patted her head then froze.  He and DIpper shared a look, looked down at their daughter, over to her toys by the sofa, and back to her.

 

"She…"  "Yes she did…"  "We didn’t see it!"

 

Food forgotten Dipper scooped her up and set her by her toys.  He moved just past the edge of the kitchen.  ”Come here Fae.”

 

The little girl carefully got to her feet and carefully toddled over to her dad.  ”She’s walking!  Oh my… she’s walking!”  He could see Bill practically bouncing in excitment out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Stanford, Shooting Star come here!!"


	33. Preggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 8ish-9
> 
> Preggers Mabel pointing out to Bill how a baby is going to interrupt them in smexy times, and wake them up, and all those things babies do.

Mabel really needed Bill to stop smothering her.  How?  Pawn him off an Dipper of course!

 

"Bill don’t you think you’re kinda neglecting Dipper?  I know you’re just looking out for me but Dip is so used to you always being around."

 

"Of course not!  I am with him every night, and we eat all our meals together- we still spend time together."

 

"But what about going out and doing something special?  Or having some private time?  You know that once the baby is born you wont have much of a chance for that kind of stuff."

 

Bill’s brows furrowed.  ”Why not?”

 

"Because silly," she laughed, "babies CRY, babies demand attention.  Forget sleeping- the little one will be crying.  Having a little fun," she wriggled her eyebrows, "you’ll get interrupted half way through.  You should enjoy it while you can.  Cause THAT is going to last for at least the first year- then there will be crawling into your bed to feel safer…  Why are you laughing?"

 

"Shooting Star you are forgetting what I AM.  Dream demon."  He waved to her with a chuckle.  "When that baby falls asleep its STAYING asleep.  It wont need to feel safe because its going to have nothing but the brightest most wonderful dreams anyone has ever had."

 

Well damn.  Her mind scrambled for another way to get the demon to give her some peace.


	34. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: IDEK anymore
> 
> People are talking about demon children. Child story?

Bill leaned against the door jam with his coffee watching his two favorite people in the world.  Little Fae was sitting on Pine Tree’s lap on the old wood floor, chalk scribbles all around them.

 

"Thats a circle!  Good job Fae!"  Pine Tree cheered, making their little toddler giggle and clap

 

"Magi’ ci’cle!"  

 

Bill chuckled and set his coffee down on Pine Tree’s desk and leaned over them.  ”What are you doing?”

 

"Fae is learning shapes."  Dipper grinned up at him.  "Can you tell which one is her favorite?"

 

Bill looked at the scribbles all around them and grinned.  ”Look at all the little triangles!”  He settled on the floor next to them.  ”Fae can you draw a triangle for me?”

 

The blonde little bundle of giggles leaned forward- carefully held in place by Dipper- to draw her daddy a triangle.  It was a little lopsided but Bill cheered for her all the same.

 

He pointed inside the triangle toward a tip.  ”Can you draw a little circle right here?”  The little girl happily obliged.

 

When she sat back in Dipper’s lap she stared at what she had done for a few moments before breaking into a huge smile.  ”ITS DADDY!”  She bounced excitedly in Dipper’s lap, pointing at her drawing and looking between her dads.

 

Bill scooped her up, “thats right!” carefully tossing her in the air- his magic floating her there.  She giggled and squirmed in her little magic bubble before Bill released her and easily caught her in his arms.


	35. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honeymoon night?
> 
> Bill drowning Dipper in flowers and gifts?
> 
> Playful flirting in the house they bought? B.C (before children)

One moment they were on the dance floor, the next they were in their room.  The fairy lights on the ceiling were on, making the star crystals sparkle.  There were vases of flowers everywhere, even a bouquet of lovely longing on the night stand- beside a bottle of champagne.  In between the the flowers were neatly stacked wedding gifts, wrapped in white and silvery papers.  On every surface that had the space were candles.

 

Dipper could still hear the faint music outside as he was swept up into Bill’s arms.  They spun laughing.  Dipper smiled down at his husband as Bill carried him to bed.  ”Hello, Mr. Cipher-Pines.”  He cooed, earning a grin.  ”That has a nice ring to it.  Mr and Mr. Cipher-Pines.”

 

"Better than nice- PERFECT."  Bill agreed, laying him out on the bed and giving him a feverish kiss.  Dipper returned it in kind, arms wrapping tightly around his beloved to hold him close.

 

They both quickly shed their suit jackets, dropping them carelessly to the floor before they started pulling at each other’s waist coats.  A flurry of movement and Bill found himself on his back, propped up against the pillows with Dipper in his lap.  Be fore Bill could protest Dipper ran his hands up over his chest, stopping to undo his bowtie.  

 

"Let me undress you."  Bill relaxed more against the pillows, hands coming to rest of Dipper’s hips.

 

"Anything you wish, dear husband.  Mmm that has an even better ring to it than Mr. Cipher-Pines.  Husband- my beautiful, darling, beloved husband."  He reviled in the blush that graced his lover’s cheeks.  "How I wish I could have given you more luxurious than this."

 

Dipper deserved to travel, to see the world.  Oh the places he wished he could take his Pine Tree.  To give him a fancy honeymoon in Greece, or France to be clique, even to Bill’s home country of Egypt.  To take him to some luxurious hotel in some ancient city.  He wanted to give him the world.

 

"I don’t need luxury.  This is our home, this is a place full of love.  Thats all I need."  But Bill was still looking disappointed he couldn’t give him more.  "Do you know what Gruncle Stan got us for our wedding?"

 

"Something cheep?"  Bill snorted, about to add ‘please lets not talk about him while we’re in bed’, but he stopped short at the withering look his husband gave him.

 

"The deed to the Shack, our names on it.  This isn’t just home Bill, its OURS."  Dipper’s voice was so soft Bill was scarcely sure he heard him right.  "We just have to go to the bank and sign it and the Shack is ours."

 

Bill stared at him in what could only be described as shock and awe- a strange look on Bill.  There were several moments silence then Bill was wrapping him up into his arms laughing, candle flames flared up, flowers grew larger, they floated several inches off the bed, holding each other and laughing.

 

"Ours.. its OURS!  First thing we sho-"  Bill stopped himself, shaking his head as they settled back onto the bed.  "No- business another day.  Right now I want to savor THIS."

 

A hand came up to caress DIpper’s cheek, drawing him in for a slow kiss, he fell back against the pillows, pulling Dipper down with him.


	36. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets a hair cut from Mabel and Dipper is quite pleased with the results
> 
> Dipper washing bills hair in the bath

"Why do I need my hair cut?  I can just make it shorter."

 

"Exactly!"  Mabel exclaimed.  "You are the perfect person for me to practice one because if I mess it up you can just grow it back to how you like."

 

Bill sighed.  ”Fine, do it.”

 

~*~

 

Dipper found them there in the bathroom a few minuets later, Mabel ruffling Bill’s hair.  It was trimmed just about an inch all around and layered carefully, giving it more volume. The black bangs were trimmed up a little more and parted at the side so they swept more over his eye patch.  The shorter length also seemed to encourage it to wave more.

 

"Bro-bro!  What do you think?"  His twin grinned at him as she grabbed a hand mirror for Bill to see.

 

Dipper’s face went a bit red.  ”Yeah its… its really great Mabel.”  He floundered for something more to say.  ”You’re never going to get all the scraps out by ruffling it like that.  It should be washed.”  He suggested helpfully.

 

"So right!  Bill get in the shower."  She ordered, gathering up her scissors and leaving.  Dipper closed the door behind her and locked it.

 

"How about a bath instead?"  Bill grinned at him, and raised his fingers to snap.

 

Next thing Dipper knew they were sitting in a bubbly bath, Bill was leaning his head back with a happy hum as Dipper’s fingers rubbed over his scalp.  The fresh scent of Bill’s shampoo filled Dipper’s nose as he carefully massaged.  

 

"Normally its you washing my hair."  He chuckled.  "How the tables have turned."

 

"Oh I am still washing your hair."  The demon smiled, leaning away so he could turn to face Pine Tree.  He carefully lifted him into his lap, pressing a kiss to his chest.  "Keep doing what you were doing, its wonderful."  He reached for the scented body wash on the ledge, lathering up his hands before he carefully started to wash his lover.

 

Dipper let out a soft sigh of contentment as the scent of lavender filled his nose while Bill’s hands gently massaged. 


	37. Hit on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mabel punching Bill in the face in the morning because he scared her un intentionally and then feels like shit because it’s her fault for watching horror movie by herself before bed

"Shooting Star?"  Bill knocked lightly at her door.  It was strange for her to sleep in so late.  Even Pine Tree ha knocked on her door earlier but got no answer.  They had decided to let her sleep, the state of the living room telling them that she had stayed up quiet late.

He knocked again, frowning.  No answer.  He tried the door only to find it locked.  Shooting Star never locked her door.  He would never admit that it made him worry.  With a sigh he did a small teleport into the room. 

Well at least she was there in bed.  He reached down to lightly shake her.  ”Little sister?”  Sudden;y there was screaming.

"Left hook!"

"Ah fuck!!"  Bill stumbled back from the bed, hands over his nose, shocked tears springing into his eye.

"Oh my go- Bill I am SO sorry!"  She tried to jump to her feet but was tangled in the sheets.  She let out a scream again with the door burst open with Stan and DIpper standing there.

"The hell?!"

"I think you broke my nose."  Bill grumbled, pulling his hands away to see blood on his gloves.

"Oh fuck, Bill I am so sorry I didn’t mean to.  I just…"

"You broke my fucking nose."  Dipper rolled his eyes and punched the demon lightly in the shoulder.

"Stop being a baby, you can just heal yourself."


	38. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blowing bubbles for Fae

Dipper and Bill knelt by the edge of tub.  ”Bill seriously, thats enough.”  Dipper chuckled, taking the bottle of bubble bath from him.  Though Fae was certainly enjoying herself, trying to make shapes out of the bubbles.

"Thats it Sunshine!"  Bill cooed, scooping up a hand full of bubbles and lightly blowing them at her.  She giggled and scooped up some of her own, but blew to hard.

Dipper grabbed the bottle of soap, lathering up his hands, he made his pointer finger and thumb into a circle and blew a big bubble, much to Fae’s joy.


	39. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teaching Fae animal sounds
> 
> Billdip+Fae cuddles

Bill and Dipper were crammed into Fae’s bed, Malin curled up by their sides while Fae sat in Dipper’s lap.  They had a little book with brightly colored pictures of animals.  ”Malin!”  Fae clapped, pointing at a cat.

"Very good Fae, thats a cat."  Dipper cooed, pointing to a dog.  "Whats this?"

"Puppy!"

"Very good Sunshine!  What does the puppy say?"

"Arf arf!" Fae barked loudly, earning a hiss from Malin.

"Well done."  Dipper chuckled, quickly pointing at another animal to stop the barking.

"Who, whoo goes the owl!" She sang.

"You’re so good at this Sunshine."  Bill ruffled her hair.


	40. Make-up 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fae wants to play makeup
> 
> Fae wants her daddy to put hair bows on her and on themselves
> 
> Fae wants to play princess

"Daddy, daddy!  Look at the dress Daddy made me!"  Fae came barreling into the work room in a fluffy, frilly, golden dress.

"Wow that looks so lovely!"  Dipper cooed, lifting her up into his arms.  "You’re a perfect little princess."

"Make up now!"  She cheered.  

Bill came into the room, chuckling.  ”Alright Sunshine, to the bedroom and we’ll do makeup.”

"Daddy too!"  She flung her arms around Dipper’s neck.

"Yes, I’ll join you."  He carried her after Bill into the bedroom, setting her on the area rug.

They weren’t even close to done with her when she declared that the ‘kings’ needed make up too.  ”You know what your Daddy looks really good in?”  Dipper chuckled and grabbed the eye liner.  Bill tried to stay still even as he chuckled.

"Well if we’re talking about looking good then you should have some of THIS."  Bill grabbed for some blood red lipstick.

While Bill put on his lipstick Fae climbed up his back to take his hat and put a bow in his hair.  ”Daddy is beautiful!”  

She then climbed into Bill’s lap to give him a bow too.


	41. Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pacífica and Mabel babysit!
> 
> Erm, Fae like five or six and playing outside with the other kids in town her age, and Dipper or Bill (or both) notice she acts a bit strange around one of the kids in particular bc cute little children crushes? idek.
> 
> Mabel and Pacifica have Fae for a day and she comes back home telling her dads she has a boyfriend lol

Dipper was pretty sure he had never been more thankful to Mabel- well except for her carrying his child- than he was for her taking Fae for the day.

He and Bill needed some serious time for themselves.  It had been wonderful having the house for themselves for a day.  And from the way Fae was babbling on and on about her aunts, the NorthWest manor, and her playdates.  Then there was mention of a boy named Dean.  

A boy who was apparently her boyfriend.

She was 6.

He pulled his phone out.  ”Mabel, why is my daughter saying she has a boyfriend?”  He listened closely.  ”Darling, she’s 6- she does NOT have a boyfriend.”

~*~

On the other side of town Pacifica was desperately trying to hold in laughter as she listened to Dipper and Mabel bicker over the phone.  Why was Dipper so concerned?  She was 6!  Its kids puppy love, every kid had some kind of little crush.  She would grow out of it.

"What are you worried about Dipper?  Its not like they are going to elope!"  And that stared off even more bickering.


	42. Stubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fae complaining about Dipper's stubble

"Daddy," Fae whined, "your face is all scratchy!"

Dipper faux pouted at the girl, “Its not so bad!”

Fae gave him a flat look, reaching up to rub his cheek.  She wrinkled her nose at the feeling.  ”Its gross and it hurts!  No kisses for you until its gone.”

"You sound like your dad."  Dipper muttered with a roll of his eyes.  He heard a bark of laughter from the hall


	43. The Town Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do more Witch!Dipper interacting with the townspeople?

Dipper walked with a spring in his step, as he always did when he had purpose.  And banishing an evil spirit was certainly a good purpose- especially since it was in the library.  He couldn’t have a spirit haunting his favorite place!  

"Hi Mr. Witch!"  He lifted the wide brim of his witch hat up to give Wendy’s youngest brother a wave.  The young man pulled out a little rune stone from his pocket.  "It works great!"

"I am glad.  Let me know if you need anything else!"  And thus he continued on.

Lazy Susan was the next person he ran into.  ”Hi there Pines!”  She greeted warmly.  ”No Mr. Cipher today?”

"No, just going to the library."

"The ghost?  I hope you can get it. "

"Oh I will."  He bid her farewell.

"Come by for coffee when you get done!"  She called after him.

"Thanks Susan, I will!"  He called back, waving his hat at her.


	44. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Pacifica teaching dipper how to braid hair

She was trying really hard not to laugh- she started out trying not to smirk but that couldn’t be helped.  The look of concentration on Dipper’s face as he tried to braid Fae’s hair was just too precious. 

He was doing a horrible job of it too.

"Need a little help there Dip?"  She leaned against the do to the living room.

Dipper glanced up from his spot on the floor, with a look of such helplessness she finally did laugh.  She settled on the floor beside him and took up the golden locks to show him how it was done.


	45. Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fae crying for Dipper when he’s out and Bill can’t stop her crying and has a crisis

“I want daddy!”  Fae was positively bawling and Bill had no idea what was happening.  She had been like this for a good 7 minuets and those were the first words he had gotten out of her.

“I am right here sunshine!”  He cooed, going to scoop her up.

“Other daddy!”  Yeah Dipper was right- that WAS going to get confusing.  

“He’s going to be home soon sweetie, I promise.  Let me try and help.”  

She stopped her little foot.  “No!  Daddy!”  The tears had not subsided and Bill was frantically pulling at the link.  Maybe he could do something to pacify her until DIpper got back?  A cookie!  She HAD gotten his sweet tooth… but Dipper would lecture him about ruining her supper with sweets.

He yanked hard at the link again- tempted to make Dipper pass out so he could tell him to come home right away.

“Malin!”  He called for the familiar over the sound of his crying daughter he wanted so desperately to calm.  “Go find Pine Tree NOW.”


	46. Mindscaping 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae in the mindscape

Dipper sat with Fae in his lap, they were floating a few feet above the ground, Bill was several feet in front of them holding a rock.  “Alright Sunshine whats your favorite color?”

“Yellow!”  Dipper chuckled. 

“Very good choice!”  Bill grinned.  “Can you turn this rock yellow?”

Dipper watched the look of concentration on the 6 year old’s face as she glared at the rock.  Its grey-ness flickered a moment, going green then to yellow for a few moments before it flicked back to grey.

Fae let out a low whine when it changed back.  “Its alright Sunshine.”  Dipper hugged her.  “You did much better than I did the first time.  And you are half the age I was then!”

She seemed encouraged by that and Bill floated over to them to join in the hug.  “You did wonderful- better than I-.”  He cleared his throat quickly.  “And we can practice every night!”


	47. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill dancing with Fae and dipper manages to record
> 
> Billdip dancing
> 
> Bill singing “Once Upon A Dream” to Dipper because it would so adorable and ironic in a way

Dipper’s words died on his lips as he rounded the door frame to his daughter’s room.  He fished his phone out quickly, turning on the video.  There in the center of the room was little Fae, standing on Bill’s shinny shoes as they moved in a little circle.  Bill was humming softly.  

Dipper recognized it immediately- they had danced to it many times before.  Bill looked up and spotted him, grin growing wide.  “Pine Tree come dance with us!”

Their little toddler squealed, clapping her hands.  “Daddies dance, daddies dance!”  She cheered.

Dipper set his phone aside with a roll of his eyes and stepped up close to Bill, letting himself be taken into his arms.  “I know you~”  The demon started as they swayed.

“I walked with you once upon a dream~”  Dipper continued.  “I know you~”

“That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam~”

They grinned at each other, doing a swirl and singing together.  “And I know its true, visions are seldom what they seem, but if I know you, I know what you’ll do.  You’ll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream~”


	48. Don't strain yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Maniacal cackling at all the Fae prompts* This is amazing I love it! I dunno if you remember us talking about how Bill would be overly protective of Mabes while she’s pregnant (way back when Fae was just a tiny concept), but could you write some more of that? Like. It’s so bad that Mabel has to stop him from /hissing/ at people that get too close to her (excluding family of course).

“Shooting Star you shouldn’t strain yourself.”  Bill took the little bag away, adding it to the pile he was hauling.  

“Bill its tiny I am fine!”  Mabel groaned, Pacifica snickered beside her.  

“No no, SHooting Star, you’re too far along, you shouldn’t push yourself.  You shouldn’t even be out- but I know you need time with your lady.”  He gave Blondie a grin.  

Mabel just rolled her eyes with a huff and waddled along beside Pacifica- she hated that she waddled.  Bill trailed along close behind, carrying some of their bags and floating the rest along behind them.

Down the hall a little ways came a group of rowdy teens, shoving at each other and laughing way too loud.  They would have set Bill’s teeth on edge anyway but they were getting far too close to his little sister.  He moved ahead of the girls , as soon as the teens got close his eye flashed gold, he growled, one hand darting out to grab at one of them.  They quickly jumped away and went back down the way they had come.


	49. Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae wearing dipper’s hat

Dipper had been looking for his hat all over.  He was sure he had left it on the hook beside the window seat- thats where he always kept it nowadays.

“Daddy, daddy!”  There was a flash of blue and white instead of the usual golden, as his little girl ran into his legs.  “I wana go on the monster hunt!  See I am all ready!”

Dipper took a step back to see his little Fae grinning up at him from beneath the rim of his worn out old hat.  “See daddy?  I am ready to monster hunt with you!”

He smiled down at her and patter her head.  “Well I guess we’re only going to visit the gnomes… they wont hurt you- not with Daddy and I there.”


	50. Latin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill talking to Fae in Latin

“Tu citius discere sole puro; Ego tibi dolor.”  Dipper paused outside Fae’s door, brows furrowed.  “Indica mihi colorum?”

“Flava, rubro , viridi, purpura…”  Fae’s words were slightly stilted but she was going great.

“Bill, are you teaching her Latin?”

The dream demon grinned up at his husband.  “Of course!  This is the perfect time for her to learn!  Before he powers really take hold and she can be bi-lingual… whats wrong?”

“Bill we argue in Latin- we do that so she wont understand when he argue.”  He whispered harshly.  

“Can tell cause you yell.”  Fae shrugged.  Dipper gapped at her as Bill broke into a fit of giggles.


	51. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae putting her head on dipper’s stomach saying their is a baby ( Pacifica is to blame )

“Baby.”  Dipper raised an eyebrow at his daughter, rubbing his belly.

“Bill!”  His husband came in from the shop.  “Bill, why does Fae think I am pregnant?”

“She probably got the idea from blondie.  She can sense the life force like I can.”  Bill shrugged.  “Isn’t that right?  You’re just excited about your cousin.”

“It feels like daddy!  Daddy’s having a baby!”

Dipper flushed a Bill chuckled.  “Oh Sunshine, not quiet.  Your aunties are both girls right?”

“Yeah!”

“Well two girls can’ have a baby together without help.”

Dipper nodded.  “You know how your Auntie Mabel helped us have you?”

“She carried me in her belly!  Thats why she’s Auntie Mom!”

“Thats right, because two boys can’t have a baby together without help either.  Your Auntie Mabel loves us so much  she helped us have you.”

“And your daddy loves your aunties so much he helped them have your cousin.”  Bill finished with a smile.

“Thats why he feels like daddy?”

“Thats right, thats why he feels like me.”

“Will he be like me?”

Dipper and Bill shared a long look.  “We don’t know Sunshine.”  “He could be, he IS a Pines.”  “Anything is possible.”


	52. Batch of Fae prompts

Anonymous said: Fae playing with the cat

> “Mal, mal!”  Malin lifted his head to regard the little girl.  She plopped down right beside him and pulled him into her lap.  He huffed out a sigh and went rag doll in his hands.    
> She started humming one of her father’s demon songs as she pet him just a little too hard.  His skin crawled as she started rubbing backwards.  “Kitten kitten Mal.”  
> He did his best to roll his eyes- he was certainly no kitten.  
> “You better be playing nice with Malin.”  At the voice of his partner he tried to escape the girl’s hold, to no avail.  He loved the child, he truly did.  She just didn’t understand how to handle a cat.  
> “I am daddy!”

Anonymous said: Fae’s new favorite word is no

Anonymous said: Fae refusing to put on any kind of footwear

Anonymous said: Fae refusing to walk

> Dipper groaned as Fae dug her heels in once again.  “Fae walk- unless you want to be carried.”  
> “No!”  She tried to pull her hand out of his but he would not let her go.  She started pulling with all her strength.  “No!”  At least her socked feet were sliding all over the tiled floor so Dipper didn’t have to hold too tight.  
> “Fine.”  He sighed and scooped her up.  She started trying to kick against him.    
> “No!!!”  He set her down on a bench, trying to ignore the stares of other mall goers and started slipper her shoes back on.  He hadn’t even gotten the second on before she was throwing the first over his shoulder.  “No.”  
> He closed his eyes tight, took a couple of breaths before muttering a sticking charm and putting the second shoe on before retriving the first and doing the same.  
> Fae sat there whining as she tried to get her shoes off.

[the-victorian-acrobat](http://the-victorian-acrobat.tumblr.com/) said: Bill telling Fae a bedtime story using magic (like the sand man in rotg)

> Fae happily snuggled up against her daddy and he hummed thoughtfully, trying to think up a story for her.    
> “Ah I know.  Once many years ago two hapless humans wondered deep into the woods.”  With a gentle motion of his hands a shining golden image of two people- who looked quiet like Daddy and Auntie Mom -appeared walking through the trees.  “They wondered very deep and as they sat overlooking the woods before them and singing songs together a horrible monster heard them.”  The two figures jumped up as a dragon with no wings came running at them.  
> “With great effort the boy hid his sister in the trees and tried to fight off the dragon!”  The girl was pushed behind some bushes and trees and the boy started throwing rocks at the beast.  “Finally he tricked the  wingless creature!”  The boy stood at the edge of a cliff, the dragon charging him.  He ducked last second and the beast went over the edge.  
> “But he wasn’t safe yet.  He heard his sister scream and sat up, the dragon’s tail wrapped around him and took him over the cliff with it.”  
> “No!”  Fae covered her eyes so she wouldn’t see it.  
> “Yes!  But a kind and handsome wizard was near by and heard the commotion and rushed to help.  He stopped the human’s fall and carefully brought him to the ground.”  The wizard looked oddly like her story teller.  “The human was crying for joy at being saved and when he looked upon the wizard he was in awe of him.  They looked into each other’s eyes and knew, knew they would be together forever.  And they fell madly in love.”  
> Fae tilted her head back to look up at her daddy instead of the wizard and human hugging tightly.  But before she could ask her question her other daddy interupted.  “That is not how it happened and you know it.”  
> Oh, maybe she would get more then one story tonight.

Anonymous said: So what if Fae got to a point where she could read peoples minds and walks up to dipper one day asking something like “Daddy whats fuck mean and why do you think about it so often?”

> Dipper looked down at his 7 year old when she tugged at his shirt.  “What’cha need sweetie?”  
> She looked very concerned.  “Daddy, whats fuck mean and why do you think about it so much?”  
> Dipper blushed bright and looked around the shop to make sure no one heard that.  “Fae, sweetie thats… okay one, don’t use that word okay?  Promise.”  She nodded.  “Okay, there is amore to it than this- I think you are a little too young to understand it but I promise I’ll explain better when you’re older.”  She nodded eagerly again.  
> He took a deep breath.  “That is something very private you do with the person you love- when you’re older.  At least 18!”  That wasn’t really fair considering he and Bill started a little earlier than that.  “Its a wonderful thing thats a lot of fun- which is why I think about it sometimes.”  
> “At least once a day.” She corrected.  
> Dipper frowned.  “Your daddy needs to teach you not to get into people’s heads without permission.  Anyway- its lots of fun and it makes both people feel really happy and good.  Does that make sense?”  
> “Yeah!  When will I be old enough to hear the rest?”  
> “12 was when your Auntie and I learned about it so I think thats the magic number.”  
> “Okay!”


	53. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper having a shit day and Bill cheering him up?

Poor Pine Tree looked so tired and upset as he hid himself away in their bedroom.  Bill wanted so badly to make it all better but he had no idea what caused it.

“Pine Tree, love, please tell me whats wrong.”  Dipper side stepped him to avoid his hug.

“I am just having a bad day Bill.”

“You were fine until two hours ago- what happened?”

Dipper flushed and looked away from him, not wanting to answer.  Bill tilted his head, eyes narrowing.

“Bill no!  What have we talked about with the mind re-”

He was cut off by Bill pulling him into a warm hug.  “It doesn’t matter what those people said Pine Tree- you are beautiful.  The most beautiful human there is.”

Dipper shook slightly, trying to hold back tears.  “I just… I don’t always feel like I am anything more than… PLAIN.”

“Oh Pine Tree you are anything but plain.”  The demon hummed a moment and Dipper felt the tell tale prickle of magic.

“What did you ju-”

“We have the house to ourselves for at least 7 hours.”  Bill declared.  “Want to dress up?”

Dipper’s face went bright red but he gave his lover a winning smile.  “Can I pick the outfit this time?”

“Of course, you just imagine what you want and I’ll make it happen!”  Dipper snuggled up against his lover in tight hug and closed his eyes.  When he pulled back he was wearing a dark blue blouse with ruffle trim on the sleeves and a white lace peter pan collar.  His skirt was big and poofy, going to his knees.  A dark and light blue and brown tartan plaid, a line of white lace over top of a dark brown ruffle as trim.  

He grinned, swinging his hips to watch the skirt swish back and forth.  “You look gorgeous.”  He smiled bashfully up at his demon.  “May I dress up with you?”

“Of course Bill!  You can do anything you want.”  The demon grinned and was suddenly in a dress of the same cut.  White blouse, gold buttons and collar, and of course a black bow.  His skirt was all black, at the very bottom, printed in gold, were the symbols of his wheel.  Before Dipper could even complement his dress Bill was grabbing his arm and pulling him to the stairs.  

“Come on beautiful!  Your sister taught me how to make chocolate chip cookies and that sounds really good right now.”

Dipper laughed as Bill pulled him down the stairs.  “Only if you make up matching aprons so our dresses don’t get dirty.”


	54. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and bill play a drinking game and bill has to take Wendy home cause she’s to intoxicated and then gets in trouble with dipper

Bill was surprised to find his Pine Tree still awake.  “Where have you been?”

“Red and I went out.”  He shrugged, flopping onto the bed beside him.  

“Where?  You’re back pretty late.”

“I had to take Red home- she was too wasted to make it home on her own.”

“You went out drinking?”

“It was my ‘bachelor party’ its apparently tradition to get drunk.”

The human’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Bill was worried he said something wrong- though he had no idea what it could be.  “Were there other bachelor party traditions?”

“What do you mean?  There are other traditions?”

“Were there dancers?”

“No.  Will you dance for me?!”  He grinned.

Dipper’s face went red to purple and gave him a little smack.  “Shut up and go to bed!”


	55. Batch of Fae prompts 2

Anonymous said:Bill and Fae “exploring” in the woods (more like Fae cause bill knows the woods like the back of his hands)

> Bill smiled at the flash of white and blue running ahead of him.  Their little Sunshine was just like Pine Tree when he had first come to the falls.  The fact she insisted on wearing a hat that matched his, or his old one when he didn’t come with them, made the effect even stronger.  
> “Slow down darling, don’t get to far ahead of me.”  
> “We’re going to see the fairies!”  Oh no, he was not letting fairies anywhere near his little girl.  
> “Lead the way Sunshine.”  He nodded.  
> Every time she actually started to lead them the right way he would magically twist the path to lead them away until it was time to go home. 

Anonymous said:Potty training Fae

> “No, no, that one is too big for you yet.”  Dipper carefully lifted her from the toilet and set her on her little training potty.  “There you go.”  
> “But that one…”  
> “No, its too big.  I don’t want you falling in.  This one is yours, when you get bigger you can use that one.”  
> “I don’t need to.”  
> “Two minuet ago you were doing the dance. I know you have to go.”  She pouted at him and tried to get up.  Dipper carefully kept her in place.  With a moment’s thought he turned the faucet on.  Fae squirmed with the sound of running water and soon he could hear her going.

Anonymous said:Craft day with Fae

> “Daddy I need your help!”  
> Bill leaned over in his seat to see what his little one was doing.  “Thats very nice fabric, what are you making?”  
> “I wana make a pine tree like Daddy!”  Bill grinned, picking her up and settling her in his lap.  “He has the plush of you, you made me my pretty sun, I want to make you a Pine Tree.”  
> “For me?!”  Bill grinned, hugging her tight.  “Oh Sunshine I am happy to help you, my sweet little darling!”

Anonymous said:Fae randomly singing

Anonymous said:Fae randomly singing children nursing rhymes

> “Fae what are you doing?”  Dipper chuckled, leaning back from his daughter’s hands.  
> She leaned after him and pushed his hair from his forehead to poke at his birthmark.  “Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are,”  She sang as she traced the lines of the constellation.  “Up above the world so high,”  
> Dipper chuckled, “thats very nice Fae, you have such a lovely voice.”

Anonymous said:Very tierd parents struggles

Anonymous said:Bill and dipper trying to get use to being parents so Fae’s first month of life

Anonymous said:Can we get some billdip with a 2 month old

> “She’s cheating Pine Tree, I don’t know how, but she’s cheating.”  
> “Bill she’s a baby, crying is what they do.”  
> Bill turned to snuggle up to his husband.  “But Pine Tree, I am a dream demon- when I put her to sleep she should stay that way!  She’s cheating!”  
> “Well she is half you Bill.  Maybe her magic is countering yours.  Just relax.”  He pressed a kiss to his nose.  “Try and rest before she wakes up again.”

Anonymous said:Fae playing with the bill plushy

> Fae fell on her behind again, luckily her daddy’s bed was so soft.  She glared up at the shelf above the bed were the stuffy was.  She wanted it and wanted it now.  
> The soft fluffy version of her daddy stared down at her and to her it was begging her to rescue it from that high shelf.  
> “Fae what are you doing?”  Her eyes widened as she stared up at the plush.  
> “Daddy?”  Bill grinned from behind her and floated the plush down to her.  “Daddy!”  She cheered, hugging the toy close and flopping down onto the bed.


	56. Oowww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness your work is so perfect you like inspire me so much with Guardian and The Binding uwu) But i have a prompt here if youre still open: I honestly have a severe need for Dipper having to deal with the morning after he and Billbop have some heavy *wonk* and being like “OH MY GOD I CANT WALK” *collapses to the floor* meanwhile Bill’s hovering around like “You need help?”

The first thing Bill heard was a hiss.  At first he thought it might be Malin but then he hear the scrapping of wood on wood.  “Pine Tree?”  He hurried into their bedroom to see his lover leaning heavily on the nightstand- which was a few inches from its proper home.

“Pine Tree whats wrong?!”

“I am sore you idiot!”  He snapped, then sighed.  “I think we went a little too hard last night.”

That was all it took to have Bill scooping him up and laying him back in bed.  “You rest today.  I’ll take care of your shift in the Shack and bring you some food.”

“No Bill I am fine…”  Bill pushed him back down onto the bed when he tried to sit up.

“Let me take care of you Pine Tree.  You’re always wanting lazy days in bed.”

“Yeah, WITH YOU.  Its boring alone.”  He pouted.

“I can call Wendy in for work if you want me to.  But what we normally do on ‘lazy bed days’ seems to be out of the question for now.


	57. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as far as I can tell Steven and Joy Pines have yet to meet their granddaughter and this would be something that I would very much like to see. I love your story and the shorts that go along with them btw

“Mabel are you sure about this?”

“Dipper we have to tell them.”  She picked up the phone sitting between her and her brother and dialed.

“Hey mom, is dad there?  Can you have him pick up the other line?”  THere was quiet for a few moments.  “Okay I have something very important to tell you…  I am pregnant.”  She held the phone away from her ear a moment and Dipper could hear the shouts or surprise.  “The father?”  Mabel shot a look at Dipper.  “Well you see the thing is… its not mine… well not really, not going to be.”

“What I mean is…  I am carrying it for Dip and Bill.  So like by blood its mine and Bill’s, but its their baby…”  She held the phone away from her ear again.  When she deemed it safe she answered the first question she heard.  “I am four months along.”  That had to have been their mother.

“Well its kinda complicated… some very strategic magic…”  That was probably their dad.  “Yes the baby is going to be magic- it IS half Bill.”

“No we don’t know the gender.  Well Bill does but he refuses to tell us.  Wants us to be ‘surprised’.”  Both of them rolled their eyes at that.  

“Yes I’ve been perfectly healthy.  Demon children are nothing like the movies, moving under the skin and all that.”  She laughed at Dipper’s wrinkled nose.  “But it has been a perfectly normal pregnancy so far.  I should go but I promise I’ll keep you up to date okay?”

“Love you too.  Bye.”


End file.
